This invention relates to an improved footrest assembly for motorcycle. This footrest assembly includes a first supporting bracket which is made from rigid material and a supporting stuffing which is made from relatively soft material. The first supporting bracket has a hollow chamber at its center and is provided with a plurality of elongate slots formed in its wall. The supporting stuffing has a passage formed through its center and a plurality of projected rib portions formed on its outer surface in alignment with the slots of the supporting bracket. A shaft member is received and retained within the passage of the supporting stuffing to provide a rigid support to the support stuffing and the supporting bracket. The shaft member has a cylindrical recess at one end and a hole is provided through the outer wall of the shaft member such that the hole is in communication with the recess. A connecting adaptor has a lug at one end and a shaft at the other end. The lug of the connecting adaptor has a hole therein and can be attached to a frame of the motorcycle using a bolt and a nut. The shaft of the connecting adaptor is provided with an annular slot in alignment with the hole of the shaft member. Accordingly, the connecting adaptor is rotatably retained within the shaft member by utilizing a dowel screw which passes through the hole of the shaft member and projects into the annular slot of the shaft of the connecting adaptor. Accordingly, an improved footrest assembly which provides excellent support and frictional contact is achieved.
Motorcycles are the main mode of transportation for most white collar workers and salesmen due to its convenience and mobility. It has become a main mode of transportation for modern society. The motorcycle has also been provided with a footrest for a passenger. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional footrest A1, mounted to the frame A of a motorcycle has a simple configuration. Referring to FIG. 1A, it discloses a detailed view of the conventional footrest A1 shown in FIG. 1. The footrest A1 includes a shaft rod A2 which has a traverse hole which can be pivotedly installed onto a bracket provided by the frame A of the motorcycle. The shaft rod A2 is enveloped with a plastic sleeve A3. This has a simple configuration and the manufacturing cost is low and the assembling process is simple. But, a passenger's foot rests on the plastic sleeve A3 which has a poor fictional force. Besides, the embossment provided by the plastic sleeve A3 is easily worn out, and the frictional contact between the foot and the footrest is completely lost. Accordingly, when the motorcycle is driven at a comparatively high speed, and encounters a rugged road, the foot can not easily rest on the footrest and tends to slip off or bounce thereof easily. If the passenger's foot looses its support from the footrest A1 not only will it bring a negative influence to the steerability of the motorcycle, but it will also generate a dangerous situation if the unsupported foot bumps into an obstacle.
In addition, the plastic sleeve A3 is a simple layer of plastic sheet which can not absorb any vibration during riding. Accordingly, it is very uncomfortable when vibration is directly transferred to the arch portion of the passenger's foot.